THE DRAGON OF SEIGAKU VS THE DEVIL OF RIKKAI
by hypnosia
Summary: rikkaidai came in the seigaku court to challenge the boys team only to find out that they had faced the buchou of the girl's tennis team, ayaka was the reflection of akaya's devil mode side. what sinister awaits him in the end of his match?...
1. Chapter 1

**THE DRAGON OF SEIGAKU VS THE DEVIL OF RIKKAI**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS…**

**PAIRING: ANNXKIRIHARAXOC…**

**MAKE AN OC OF YOURS IF YOU WANT TO BE THE OC….besides this first page is short introduction…**

**PART 1: THE DRAGON…**

Ayaka was the cousin of the seigaku rookie echizen ryoma…she was coming back in Japan after winning the European tournament…she was a vicious player when provoked and a shy but reasonable serious person if not playing…she was enrolled in seigaku…

Arriving at the school tennis court…seigaku girl's tennis club was open and her team mates were there…they greet her…

"GOOD MORNING BUCHOU!!..." they greeted…

"Good morning… since everyone is here do some laps before we start a practice match…20 laps… now go…I'll join in after I dress up…" ayaka said…

"HAI!!" they said energetically…

And they start doing their laps…while ayaka goes to the club house…While changing she heard loud screeches outside so she dressed up as fast as she could and went out… after coming out she saw outsiders entered the court… so walking in…

"who are you and what is your business here?" ayaka said in serious tone…

Her team backs away, because they knew one wrong move and disaster will follow…

"we are from rikkai and we're here to challenge the seigaku boys…" a serious looking man said…

Ayaka's eyes got even sharper and saying \this guy's going to die with that ass of his…\....and…

"They're not here they're training somewhere else… now leave…" ayaka said in serious tone…

Then…

"you're kind of serious how about a challeng…" the buchou said…

Ayaka looked back…

"Alright, since I hadn't played for a long time, so I accept…" ayaka said…

Her teammate could feel the violent aura around their buchou…they decided not to interfere… and

"LET'S BEGINE THE MATCH, WHO YOU WILL POINT TO FACE ME?" AYAKA SAID…

AND THEY POINT AKAYA…

And the both of them walked in the court…

"3 set match, kirihara will serve!..." one of ayaka's regular player said…

**What trouble will happen to kirihara?, now that he's going to face the reflection of his evil self…tune in…**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE DRAGON OF SEIGAKU VS THE DEVIL OF RIKKAI**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS…**

**PAIRING: ANNXKIRIHARAXOC…**

**MAKE AN OC OF YOURS IF YOU WANT TO BE THE OC….besides this first page is short introduction…**

**PART 1: THE DRAGON…**

Ayaka was the cousin of the seigaku rookie echizen ryoma…she was coming back in Japan after winning the European tournament…she was a vicious player when provoked and a shy but reasonable serious person if not playing…she was enrolled in seigaku…

Arriving at the school tennis court…seigaku girl's tennis club was open and her team mates were there…they greet her…

"GOOD MORNING BUCHOU!!..." they greeted…

"Good morning… since everyone is here do some laps before we start a practice match…20 laps… now go…I'll join in after I dress up…" ayaka said…

"HAI!!" they said energetically…

And they start doing their laps…while ayaka goes to the club house…While changing she heard loud screeches outside so she dressed up as fast as she could and went out… after coming out she saw outsiders entered the court… so walking in…

"who are you and what is your business here?" ayaka said in serious tone…

Her team backs away, because they knew one wrong move and disaster will follow…

"we are from rikkai and we're here to challenge the seigaku boys…" a serious looking man said…

Ayaka's eyes got even sharper and saying \this guy's going to die with that ass of his…\....and…

"They're not here they're training somewhere else… now leave…" ayaka said in serious tone…

Then…

"you're kind of serious how about a challeng…" the buchou said…

Ayaka looked back…

"Alright, since I hadn't played for a long time, so I accept…" ayaka said…

Her teammate could feel the violent aura around their buchou…they decided not to interfere… and

"LET'S BEGINE THE MATCH, WHO YOU WILL POINT TO FACE ME?" AYAKA SAID…

AND THEY POINT AKAYA…

And the both of them walked in the court…

"3 set match, kirihara will serve!..." one of ayaka's regular player said…

**What trouble will happen to kirihara?, now that he's going to face the reflection of his evil self…tune in…**


End file.
